Fearless
by lolaprior
Summary: Sequel of To Have and To Hold; Isabelle Prior grew up in Erudite, but she learned how to jump trains when she was six. And true, she knows her parents are not from Erudite, but Isabelle has known that she's meant for Dauntless. Born without the fear gene, Isabelle knows that nothing is going to hold her back from choosing Dauntless and finally fitting in, not even being Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's so great to be back in this story-mojo! And I have a feeling you guys will like this story! So without further adieu, I give you Fearless:**

**Isabelle Prior grew up in Erudite, but she learned how to jump trains when she was six. And true, she knows her parents gave her to her uncle to raise her in Erudite, but Isabelle has known that she's really meant for Dauntless. Born without the fear gene, Isabelle knows that nothing is going to hold her back from choosing Dauntless and finally fitting in; not even being Divergent.**

**WARNING: I RAN OUT OF CHARACTERS IN THE SUMMARY, SO JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW: THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF TO HAVE AND TO HOLD. THANKS FOR READING THIS, BUT I SUGGEST YOU READ TO HAVE AND TO HOLD FIRST! **

**ALSO: I LABELED THIS STORY UNDER 'DIVERGENT TRILOGY.' AND, AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I TOOK THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM THE FEARLESS BOOKS BY FRANCINE PASCAL, BUT SINCE THAT IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS SIMILAR TO FEARLESS AND DIVERGENT, THIS STORY IS _NOT_ LABELED AS 'FEARLESS.' IF YOU HAVE NOT READ EITHER, I SUGGEST YOU READ THEM.**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

Uncle Caleb jangles his keys, but other than that, the rest of the room is silent.

"Isabelle," he says. "Let's go."

The teacher pushes his glasses up and nods to me, signaling that it's okay to leave. But it's probably just because Uncle Caleb is here, and if all goes right, in a week he'll be the head surgeon.

Still, I don't dare talk. Fellow students give me awkward glances as I zip up my backpack and put excess books in my arm. We won't have tests for weeks, and I don't care if I study or not, but everyone expects me to, so I do.

Uncle Caleb looks at me. "Isabelle, where's your jacket?"

In truth, I lost it at recess when we were trying to recreate how Joseph said 'American football' used to be played. But I can't tell Uncle Caleb that. I scratch the back of my neck and say, "It's, errh, in my backpack."

A Candor girl gasps.

But Uncle Caleb doesn't notice. He just nods and guides me out the door. He takes me into a quiet corridor and turns his back to me.

I let my backpack fall from my shoulders to the ground. It makes a thunderous noise, and Uncle Caleb finally glances back to me.

"Isabelle," he whispers. "Where _were_ you last night?"

Before I can answer, he interrupts, "Don't answer that. I know you were out, most likely with some boy."

"No," I defend.

Uncle Caleb laughs. "Are you asking me to believe that you were studying trigonometry for all of last night?"

"I'm not asking you to believe anything," I say defiantly. "You can believe whatever you want. I'm just saying, the arithmetic makes no sense."

"_Trigonometry_," Uncle Caleb corrects me. "And I thought you understood it. I'll be happy to tutor you in my free time."

This time I laugh. "What free time? You're always experimenting with your test tubes and beakers, or following your boss around like a little puppy dog."

Uncle Caleb shakes his head and sits down on a nearby bench.

I suck in a breath. Six weeks. There's only six more weeks of waiting.

I've known since I child that I was perfect for Dauntless. Just seeing them jump on and off trains with their tattoos and dip-died hair always got my blood pumping. When I was seven, Uncle Caleb asked what I wanted for my birthday.

And I told him I wanted a tattoo of my mother.

I assume she, as well as many others, expects me to be mad at her. But I'm not. Sure, I would rather be in Dauntless, but I enjoy a challenge. And now that I'm sixteen, I can see why she entrusted my uncle to raise me; she was only a year older than I am now when she had me.

And you know what else Uncle Caleb told me? My dad was a douchebag.

I never knew my parents, but I knew from an early age that although my mother was raped, no one considered me an 'accident.' Everyone loved me. They loved my strength, my smarts, my personality.

But I doubt they like that I'm not meant for Erudite.

But for now, Uncle Caleb just wants to watch me like a hawk. He picks up my backpack for me, as I grab my excess books. "Let's go," he says. "You need to get started on your _trigonometry _assignment."

"How do you know my homework?" I call after him.

He stops as I catch up to him. "My dear," he says. "I know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV:<strong>

I run down the steps, just once having to break the rules. I had Isabelle take a practice aptitude test, and I need to manually change the results and reboot the entire system before anyone sees her results.

But before I can run any further, a door clicks open and a person wearing heels walks out. The shoes' clipping noise on the immaculate linoleum floor stops me, just as a familiar voice starts, "Hello Caleb," she says to me.

I turn to her. "Jeanine," I say with a smile. "What a surprise."

"Walk with me," she responds. "We have an important meeting to go to."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Isabelle."

I gulp. "Go on."

"Your-Isabelle is, well, rather fascinating."

"I know," I say. "And that's why I adopted her. She was safer off here."

Jeanine stops. "Safer from what?"

I don't answer.

"Isabelle is fearless," Jeanine says, her sharp voice piercing the air with each syllable. She continues to walk. "And we, as doctors, would like to study here."

This time I stop. "For what?" I ask.

Jeanine shakes her head. "Follow me."

She leads me into a fairly large meeting room. "Make yourself at home," she says.

I sit down in a chair that's close to the back of the room and set my briefcase down by my feet.

Other doctors soon start to walk in through the door, and after ten minutes, Jeanine closes it. She's always been punctual.

She pushes her glasses up and fixes her posture. "As you know, we have kept a close eye on Doctor Prior's niece, Isabelle Prior. She, having a mother who nearly suffered a miscarriage, was born without the fear gene."

This raises commotion in the room and Jeanine raises her voice. "Quiet," she says, just loud enough for the noise to die down. She presses a button and a screen appears on the wall. On it shows a scan I took of Isabelle's brain when she was six, when she was ten, and just last month.

As Jeanine continues to talk, I straighten my posture and think about Isabelle's results.

What if they find her before the test? And what if they notice that she's Divergent and terminate her?

I stand up suddenly, my briefcase containing a typed-up three page summary spread noting Isabelle's results clutched tightly in my hand. "If you'll excuse me," I say. "But I have some very important business to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Weeks Later...<strong>

**Isabelle POV:**

It's finally time.

Time to take my Aptitude Test.

For the past six weeks, Uncle Caleb has kept me under very close watch. It's hard to practice jumping trains and doing summersaults and dips, even in my room, when I'm always being watched. He claims it's for my own good, but I wonder if it's just because of the Aptitude Test.

Uncle Caleb, for the past year, has given me a practice test every month, and he's still not happy with my results and will not show them to me. I've asked him countless times if it's because I did not, if I didn't, have the aptitude for Erudite, and his answer is always the same: no.

Still, I wonder, did I do something wrong? I wish he would give me an answer, any answer.

But Uncle Caleb only claims he does not know what to do about it.

"Isabelle Prior," a woman says now.

I rake my hand through my long brown hair and stand up. Breathing a sigh of relief, I close my _Trigonometry_ book for good and stand up.

This is it.

I half-run, half-walk up to the woman. She's fairly old, and Abnegation. _Natalie Prior_, her nametag reads. I stare awkwardly at it. We share the same last name, and I feel like I know her from somewhere. Although because Uncle Caleb was forced to cut off my contact with other factions years ago, I have never really had any friends or people I was close to.

Still, Natalie Prior smiles at me. "I remember you," she says.

I nod. "You're my..."

"Grandmother," she finishes for me elegantly. "Pleasure to see you again, Isabelle. Right this way." She leads me down along black corridor. "In here," she says, her hand out, directing me to walk in first.

"Sit down," Natalie says promptly. "I'll be with you shortly."

She leaves the room as I sit down into a chair just like a dentist's and comes back a minute later with a vial containing a cloudy white liquid in her hand. Natalie sits down, plugs in a bunch of metal wires into a computer, and hands me the vial.

"Drink this," she says.

I raise my eyebrows. "What's in it?"

Natalie smiles sadly. "I can't tell you that. Just drink it."

I shrug and slosh the chalky liquid down my throat. I cough once before I pass out into darkness.

This is it, the Aptitude Test.

But I'm not afraid.

I'm Fearless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, there you go! First chapter, done! Feel free to leave a comment if you have any ideas for the second!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm not dead. I've just been really busy, but I finally got the time to update on this! (! ! ! ! ! !) Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update Chapter Three faster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV:<strong>

"Jeanine," I say. "You can't force her to-"

"I just want to test her," Jeanine says. "I just want to see-"

"She's not Divergent, okay?" I shoot back. "I've had her tested every month for the past year and she always gets the same results. Dauntless, just like her parents."

"Don't try to fool me," Jeanine says. "Her father was Divergent. I knew that. But I let Eric go because he let me test him and he was very reliable. I also suspect Beatrice is Divergent. Care to enlighten me?"

"I wouldn't know," I say. "Honest to whatever divine being you wish to honor. Beatrice never told me."

Jeanine sighs, but before she can say anything, I speak. "Isabelle has always known her mother is in Dauntless. She wants to know them, and she knows this is her chance. Besides, she's fearless and has always wanted to live with them."

"They'll slaughter her," Jeanine says. "With no fears they'll take her as Divergent and exterminate her. If she stays here I can guarantee her safety."

"Fine," I say. "But when it comes to the Choosing Ceremony, I can't decide for her."

"Alright. But Caleb, I've always been able to count on you. Don't let me down this time." Then Jeanine sighs and she lets her guard down a little. "I'm just asking you to talk to the girl. I don't want her to be in a faction that doesn't accept her."

"I will," I say. "I'll talk to her. But I'm telling you, every time I test her, the results come out as Dauntless."

Jeanine nods sharply before smiling slightly and rubbing my arm. Then she walks off without a second thought.

That's how Jeanine works. She thinks through what she does, but she never rethinks them to choose a second way of action.

I need to talk to Beatrice about this. If I catch the next train, I'll have a good change of seeing her.

I put on my jacket and rush outside the building, running up to the railroad tracks. The train rushes past me and I barely make it onto the last car.

"Beatrice?" I ask. When I get to response, I walk into the second car, and there she is.

"Caleb!" she squeaks. "What are you doing here?"

I smile. "Thought I'd catch you on the train."

She smiles back and pats the seat next to her. "Have a seat."

"Isabelle took her test earlier today," I say.

Beatrice sits up. "And?"

"She got Dauntless," I say. "At least that's what she told me."

"And," I continue. "I can keep her safe in Erudite, but if she chooses to go to Dauntless, I can't guarantee her safety. The Dauntless leaders might mistake her fearlessness for Divergence."

"I'll do my best," Beatrice says. "Four is still a leader who oversees training each year. He can help."

I nod. "Alright."

Beatrice looks at me after a moment of silence. "How is she?" she whispers.

"She's beautiful," I say with a slight smile. "She's as brave and pretty as you. I'll miss having her around."

"You really think she's that eager to join Dauntless?"

I nod. "She's been wanting to jump trains since she was five," I say with a slight laugh. "And she's very eager to see you. How long has it been?"

"Eleven years," Beatrice responds solemnly.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask. "You seem quieter than usual."

"I'm just so shocked that I'll be able to see Isabelle again," Beatrice responds.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

"That," Natalie says. "Was something."

I crinkle my eyebrows, not understanding what she is saying.

"Excuse me for a minute," she says. Natalie stands up and walks towards the door. She closes it gently. Everything about her is gentle, which can be nice, but a little overwhelming when I've been in Erudite my whole life.

I rest my head on the chair I'm lying in. It's been at least ten minutes, and Natalie isn't back yet. As a child, I was taught that Divergence is dangerous and bad. Teachers always said that Divergence poisoned peoples' minds. They said that knowledge was the key to success, but the other factions seem to be doing just fine.

So what if I am Divergent? I'm not worried. I'll figure it out. I figure everything out eventually. So this should be no problem.

But say I am Divergent and I stay in Erudite. That's a death sentence, my friend. _A death sentence._ If I stay either way, I'll be a lab rat and not allowing the scientists here to test on me would mean torture. But I hear being Divergent in Dauntless is just as bad; they put you through tests that test your fears and Divergence is spotted that way. And, Uncle Caleb tells me, the Divergent are killed immediately.

I wonder if any Divergents have made it past Dauntless training alive.

Then the door clicks open and Natalie walks in. She smiles weakly at me. "Isabelle," she whispers. "Come here."

I get up and walk towards Natalie. She glances at the security cameras before hugging me. "Listen closely," she says through the hug. I thought the Abnegation weren't supposed to hug, but maybe families make exceptions. "You are Divergent. You have aptitude for three factions: Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite."

"I do?" I whisper back. I'm not shocked or scared. Just a little surprised that I was right for once.

"Yes," she whispers. "Listen carefully. Caleb will take care of you in Erudite. Beatrice will take care of you if you decide to go to Dauntless. And your grandfather and I will protect you if you choose Abnegation. But Isabelle, the Divergent cannot be controlled and you will eventually be found out. I know you have no fears, but keep your profile low. Don't try to be found out. I love you."

Then she pulls back and glances once more that the cameras. "I love you Isabelle. It was great to see you again."

I bite my lip and smile back.

"You've got a big decision to make." Natalie pats my back as I walk out. Then she laughs to herself. "You _are_ just like your mother."

I smile weakly at her and walk out of the halls and into the cafeteria.

"Isabelle!" Hailey says. "You doing okay? You look a little pale."

I shrug. "My stomach's a little squirmy but other than that I'm fine."

She grins at me. "I got Erudite. What'd you get?"

"Um." I say slowly. "Erudite."

"Really?" she asks. "I thought you said your mom lives in Dauntless."

"She does," I say with a shrug. "But what does it matter? I've lived in Erudite all my life. Besides, I haven't seen my mom for eleven years."

Hailey looks at me for a minute before picking at her lunch. "Ew," she says. "Black lettuce. Did the Abnegation give us this _again_? God I hate them. I think they poison our food."

"Why would they poison our food?" I ask, sitting down next to her. "And even if they wanted to, how would they?"

Hailey picks up a tomato and chews it slowly. "They probably treat it specially so the electrolytes are taken out of all of our food."

I roll my eyes, knowing that Hailey doesn't really know; she just uses the word 'electrolyte' to makes herself sound smart. That's what all of the members that don't actually belong in Erudite do.

* * *

><p>Uncle Caleb comes home later than usual this night. He sighs when he puts his satchel down and hangs his coat on the rack aggressively.<p>

I slide the pasta I just made in front of him and sit down opposite him with my own plate.

"Thank you," he says, stressed.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He sighs and stirs around the food on his plate. I get up and put a bowl of salad between us.

"Is this about the Choosing Ceremony?" I roll my eyes and sit down. "Uncle Caleb, what are you worried about?"

He looks back and forth across the room, as if someone is going to break in at any moment. "What were your results?"

I'm not stupid. I know not to tell people of my Divergence. But I can trust Uncle Caleb, right? Still, I lie. He works for Mrs. Matthews, who I always thought was as sly as a little lying rat. "Dauntless."

Uncle Caleb looks at me. "You know those tests I've been giving you? You've never gotten just one faction of aptitude."

I nod and take a bite of rigatoni. "I know, Uncle Caleb, I know what Divergence is."

He looks at me. "You're Divergent. You'll never be completely safe."

I shrug. "That's been my whole life."

Uncle Caleb sets his fork down and raises his eyebrows at me. "Haven't you felt safe in Erudite?"

"Oh I have," I say. "I've just always felt that all of your friends have found me "interesting" instead of "polite" or "nice." I just want to be normal. And if I stay in Erudite, I won't be normal."

"Define normal."

"I don't fit in here," I admit.

"And where will you fit in?" he questions. "The Divergent never fit in anywhere." He looks at me seriously. "If you stay here, I can protect you from Jeanine. If you go somewhere else, I can't guarantee your safety."

"I don't care about safety!" I say, my voice raised. "I'll never fit in anywhere, you said it yourself. Besides, if I go to Dauntless, I'll at least get to see my mother."

I get up, throw my napkin on the table, and take both of our plates it. Then I retire for the night.

I can't think about this anymore.

Because I know exactly where I'll transfer tomorrow. After all, I've known since I was five.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN Hello my peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in an eternity (more like a few months) but it's Spring Break and my Grandpa just died on Saturday, so I've just been lying around, eating jellybeans (the black licorice ones were Grandpa's favorite), crying********, listening to the _Frozen_ soundtrack over and over (Let It Go is ma jam) and watching way too many episodes of The Bachelor (Juan Pablo is a jerkface). But I finally mustered up the energy to write this and _You're Not Alone_ (you should really check it out if you haven't already :D)********so I hope you guys like(d) it!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

"Can you see her?" I ask. Tobias slips his hand in mine as I crane my neck to get a better view of the Hub's stage. "Maybe she's over there-"

"She's right there," Tobias says, pointing at a short but spunky girl with dirty blonde hair. She looks incredibly bored, and right behind my brother, who is speaking to Jeanine Matthews. Caleb is very engaged in whatever they are talking about; he's using his hands and everything. But Isabelle? She's twisting a strand of her hair and looking dreamily at the Dauntless.

"Do you think she'll pick Dauntless?" I ask. Isabelle's looking at the teenagers in front of us. I try to wave at her, but she doesn't see me. And as she's about to look up, Caleb directs her to the rest of the Erudite and Jeanine walks to the stage.

"Welcome," she says. "As you know, this is a very big day for everyone. We welcome those who wish to transfer to our factions, and say goodbye to those who wish to leave. Shall we get started?"

She starts to call out names, and I rest my head on Tobias' shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I feel safe in his arms.

I hope Isabelle feels safe in whichever faction she chooses.

Then Tobias taps my shoulder. "Hey," he whispers. "She's next."

I perk up and watch as Isabelle slowly walks up to the five bowls. She holds her head up high and doesn't even look down as she slits her hand and squeezes her blood into the coals. She smiles at Jeanine as Jeanine looks down to her list of names and stutters out the next name.

After the ceremony, I try to push my way to Isabelle, but Tobias stops me. "Wait," he says. "There'll be time tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

"Excuse me," I say, tapping a girl's shoulder. "Where do we-"

She turns around and smirks when she sees me. "You were funny up there, girl!"

I crinkle my eyebrows, not entirely sure what she's talking about. She sees my expression and laughs. "I'm Zoe. And you must be Isabelle. You put on quite a show up there. Didn't you notice when that Erudite leader couldn't say Cara's name?"

"Huh?"

"She was after you," Zoe says. "What's her name? Matthews? She must have been shocked. What are you, her niece?"

"Sort of," I mutter. "More like a doctor's niece."

"Ooh," Zoe squeals. "Sounds fancy. My mom's just a nurse."

"Not much of a difference there," I say.

"I'll say," Zoe says. "Your uncle is probably educated and the whole lot."

I nod. "And your mom isn't?"

Zoe shrugs. "I don't pay attention when she talks about it. She's educated in fashion, if you know what I mean."

I shrug and Zoe looks me over. "And I guess I take after mom. I know enough to know you need help."

"My uncle picks my clothes."

Zoe laughs. "If my dad did I'd look terrible. Take off your jacket."

As I pull it off, I glance over the crowd. Mrs. Matthews pauses to look at me. She narrows her eyes before talking to Uncle Caleb, who won't even look at me. I roll my eyes and throw the jacket to the floor.

"There you go!" Zoe says. "Take your hair out of that terrible topknot and undo the top two buttons of your blouse. Oh! We better go!"

"Go where?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on! We're running! Haven't you been to a Choosing Ceremony before? Ever seen the Dauntless run out?"

I shake my head. "We always leave after all of the Erudite have chosen each year."

"Well you're missing out," Zoe says with a strained voice as we run down the stairs. "Hurry up!" She hops off the last five stairs and I jog off them. "Now we wait," she says.

"For what?"

She holds up a finger as the train comes. A few Dauntless jump on it and the rest of the people in front of us do the same.

"We jump?" I ask. "Are you kidding me?"

Zoe shrugs. "We chose Dauntless."

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing this your whole life."

Another shrug. "Are you scared?"

I shake my head.

Then she starts to sprint and I follow. Zoe leaps onto the train and I try to, but my 5' 2" body doesn't get me as far. Zoe helps me up and smiles. "You're a natural."

"I almost died."

She laughs. "My first time I was too scared."

I shrug. "I don't get scared easily," I say with a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I rub my upper arms and squirm in the cold air, trying to keep warm. The windiest day is always the day of the Choosing Ceremony. As if fate had a say in this.

Then I turn to Tobias. "Are they on the train yet?"

He nods. "I can vaguely see it coming."

"So you're good up here? And Uriah is down by the Net?"

Tobias nods. "We're covered if you want to go."

"No," I say firmly. "I want to stay."

"Alright," Tobias says, as the train comes into view. Dauntless members start to jump off. They land on their feet and take the stairs. But the initiates arrive too late to see where the Dauntless have gone and they walk up to us. Tobias waits until they all are in front of us before speaking.

"So," he says. "Are you willing to take the risk? Or are you not meant for Dauntless?"

"You want us to fall into the unknown?" a Candor-born boy asks with a smirk.

Tobias nods, his lips not even twitching. "Do you have a problem with it? If you do then you obviously don't belong here." Then he raises his voice. "So is someone going to volunteer or do I have to pick someone?" He raises his eyebrows, as if questioning if anyone is going to make it through training.

Then a short Erudite girl, who looks very familiar, raises her hand and pushes her way up to the front.

"Isabelle," I whisper.

She looks at me with big, round eyes that resemble mine. "What did you say?" she whispers.

I clear my throat. "Later," I whisper. "We need to talk."

She looks at me. "You look like my uncle."

I nod. "Very much so." Then I wink. "There's a net under there."

"Really?" she asks.

I nod and she leaps off the ledge and soon she's falling

and falling

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

and then I'm falling into the net.

She was right. The Dauntless woman. She must be in her mid-thirties, and she's as short as I am with perfect straw-like hair and a perfect body. I guess I look like her. We have the same grey-blue eyes and petite frame. But she has five tattoos coming from her collarbone to her heart. Ravens.

Then an arm helps me out of the Net.

"Thanks," I mutter. Then I look up to the man in front of me. He's about the same age as the Dauntless woman but instead of ravens on his chest, he has a snake tattoo that wraps around his ear.

"What's your name?" he grunts.

"Isabelle," I answer. "Isabelle Prior."

The man curses under his breath. "By God," he mutters. Then he takes a good look at me and nods.

I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms.

He motions for me to step off the platform. "First jumper, Isabelle!"

There's cheering above us, and soon, Zoe falls into the Net.

"Oh my God!" she says. "Uncle Uriah, what are you doing?"

"Z," he says. "I'm training initiates. Like I do every year." He reaches up to help her but she jumps off the Net with a spring in her step.

"Isn't this fun?" she asks me.

I nod. "The time of my life."

Soon, all of us are in front of Uriah. "My name's Uriah." His voice is booming, so loud I wonder if the old brick buildings above us will shatter and fall on top of us.

Uriah leads us into what Zoe says is the Pit. "Because there are so few initiates transferring this year," he explains. "the transfers and the Dauntless-born will be trained together. However, for physical training, the groups will be ranked separately."

"Hey," Zoe whispers. "Can you throw a knife?"

I shake my head. "But we'll learn right?"

She nods. "But the Dauntless-born already know. Must be why they're ranking us in different groups."

"You two!" the man from the Net says. Zoe looks at him and he nods. "Yes, you two. Now what's so important that you need to talk and ignore Uriah when he's speaking? We train soldiers, not rebels."

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

I smirk.

First day and Isabelle's already in trouble with Tobias. He walks toward her and Zoe and sighs when he sees Isabelle.

"Oh!" Zoe squeaks, standing on her tippy-toes. "We were just talking about knife throwing." Isabelle nods, as if to verify what Zoe is saying.

Tobias looks at both of them for a second before crossing his arms. "Next time I see you two talking, twenty push-ups."

"Thank you sir," Isabelle breathes.

She's just like her mom. I so desperately want to rush up to her and coddle her, saying that everything will be alright and her Divergence won't be found out. And as much as I want her here, I know she's not safe. But if she had stayed in Erudite, I know she would have been found out immediately and been studied.

And if she's a Prior, she doesn't like to be tested.

After Uriah dismisses the wave of initiates, Tobias pulls me away from the crowd. "Let her come to you," he says. "Chances are she's going to approach you and ask what earlier was all about."

"Let's go sit down," I suggest. Tobias nods and I slip my hand in his. We walk towards the tables and I grab a burger.

"So," Uriah says, after swallowing a gigantic bite of burger. "She's here."

I nod and dip a fry in ketchup.

"And she likes to talk," Uriah says with a laugh.

"Do you think she remembers me?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Most likely."

Suddenly, someone lightly taps my shoulder. I whip my head around. "Isabelle."

"How do you know my name?" she asks. "And how do you know Uncle Caleb? Who are you?"

I wipe my face with a napkin and stand up. "Come on. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

I shrug and follow after her. Maybe I'll learn something about my mother.

Then I stop walking. Maybe she is my mother. I shake my head and run up to her side. "What's your name?" I ask suddenly.

"Tris," she says. Then she chokes back a sob and stops walking. "But you can call me mom."

"Really?" I whisper. "I mean, I knew Uncle Caleb had a sister and I thought maybe if I transferred here I could track her down eventually, but here you are now!"

She smiles at me and touches my shoulder eagerly. "You've become a very beautiful woman."

I smile eagerly. "I thought we looked familiar back there." Then I sigh. "So why was I given to Caleb? I would have been much, much more happy here in Dauntless. I have no aptitude for Erudite."

Tris shrugs and opens her apartment door. She motions for me to walk in. "You have partial aptitude for Erudite, I was told."

I bit my lip. "Yeah." Tris seems like the sort of person I can trust.

"You'll be safe here," she whispers. "We'll protect you." She wraps me in a hug then sits down on a couch and pats the seat next to her. "I may as well start in the beginning, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Are the change of point-of-views from Tris to Isabelle to back to Tris and so on confusing? I just thought they would fit this chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV:**

Tobias slowly shuts the door and moves to take off his shoes. He moves so slow that I can calculate his every move.

But I jump into his arms before I get the chance. "I told her," I blurt out. "I told her everything and she was so calm the entire time and-"

"Slow down," Tobias says, wrapping his arms around me. He pushes me back towards the bed and we sit down side by side. "So you told her."

I nod as he strokes my hair. "What did she say?"

I shrug. "She just hugged me real tight and told me that she always knew she was meant for Dauntless." When Tobias doesn't say anything, I bite my lip. "She told me she never fit in. Caleb tried to help her, but she wouldn't budge. That's my girl," I say with a dry laugh. "Stubborn as I am."

Tobias kisses my forehead. "I ran into Caleb on my way out of the Choosing Ceremony," he says.

I lift my head up. "What did he say?" As soon as I let the four words out of my mouth, I regret saying them. But Tobias doesn't seem to mind. He glances at the door and then back to me. "She's Divergent," he says, not once taking his eyes off mine.

I look at him intently. "Really?"

"Really," Tobias says back gently. He holds me close to him, "Get some rest. We've got a lot training ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

"Are you still awake? Is something bugging you?" Zoe whispers from the bottom bunk.

"No," I say back. "Just-"

"Missing your parents?" she guesses.

"That's the weird thing," I say. "I think I just met my mom tonight."

I hear a thud and I know Zoe has fallen off her bunk. She coughs awkwardly. "Um, I think it's time we got some rest," she tells me. "G'night."

"Night," I whisper back, but when I peek down, Zoe has already gotten back on her bunk and fallen back asleep.

The next morning, Zoe and I walk to the Pit before training together. "I can't wait for training!" she squeals. "Uncle Uriah's been teaching me how to punch since I was eight and now it'll all pay off!"

I follow Zoe to a table, but end up bumping into a man. "Hey," he says to me. "Watch it!" I look at Zoe but she just waves him off. "Don't mind Eric," she says. "No one even knows why he's here; according to my mom, he was taken out of the city years ago."

"Eric?" I ask. "Eric Brown? I never knew him, but he used to be famous in Erudite for transferring to Dauntless and becoming a leader."

"Yeah," Zoe says. "I never liked him." She bites her lip, irritated, but then her face lights up when she sees a few men. "Uncle Uriah!" she calls. "Uncle Zeke! Uncle Four! Meet my friend, Isabelle!"

Zoe introduces me to all of her uncles, but when she gets to Four, I look at him interestingly. He has a cautious look on his face that dares one to wonder if he had a dark past. "Call me Four," he says. "Just Four."

"Okay then," I joke. "Just Four."

He smirks at me slightly before turning around. He sits down next to Tris. She takes a muffin from the table and beckons me over. "So you've met Four, I see," she says.

I nod and lean in towards her. "What's up with him?" Tris looks at me funny, before noticing the look on my face and nodding in understanding. "He's just careful, I guess," she says. "Anyone else you want to know more about?"

"Eric," I say. When I speak his name, Tris' face goes dark. "Stay away from him," she warns, "He's a bad man." Then Tris turns to Four and whispers in his ear. His face goes just as cloudy and he looks suspiciously around the Pit.

"Excuse me, Four and I have to go," Tris says. She smiles at me. "Have fun in training."

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV:<strong>

"Tobias, what are we going to do?" Tris pleads. "Eric can't be back. He just can't. He was banished from the city sixteen years ago. And he comes back just as Isabelle comes here." Tris looks at me and I see her eyes light up. "You're a leader. Can't you get him out?"

I wrap my arms around my wife. "I can talk to Uriah," I say. "It's possible, but it might take a while."

"I'm willing to wait," she says. "Keep him contained until training is over with. Isabelle will be a member by that time, and Eric can't take custody of her."

"I'll see what I can do," I say. "I've got to get to training. Technically, Isabelle can stay with us. She might not like it, but knowing Eric, he might try to capture her from the dorms."

"Oh Tobias," Tris says. She hugs me tightly. "Why is this happening now? Who could have let him into the city?"

"I'm sure that no one did it on purpose," I say gently. "He was released sixteen years ago." But only the name of one person who would do something so cruel pops into my head. _My father_.

I give Tris a slight squeeze before walking down the hallway.

When I get to the Training Room, I immediately spot Isabelle. She looks out of place in her Erudite clothes that should be switched for black garments. She talks to no one and looks very uncomfortable without Zoe by her side. Isabelle rests her back against one of the tables with knives on it but she doesn't look afraid.

Of course she doesn't.

Then Zoe runs in panting and stands by Isabelle's side. As soon as Uriah walks into the room, I clear my throat. "There are three stages of training," I say. I pick up a pistol lying on the table beside me and fire it at the targets. Initiates who weren't paying attention now are. I smile. "The first one is physical. The first thing you will learn to do today is learn how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that."

"Who's we?" a Candor transfer asks.

"Four and I are leaders," Uriah says suddenly. "My name is Uriah and that is what you will call me unless you want your head shot off."

"I thought your name was asshat!" Jonathan yells. Uriah growls and motions to Jonathan. "Come here son," he says.

"Dad, I was kidding," Jonathan stammers out. "Dad." He begs and begs, but the initiates need to learn not to mess with Uriah. He grabs Jonathan by the collar and drags him up to one of the targets.

"I might as well teach you how to shoot a gun," Uriah says to the rest of the class. "You put your feet here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

"So you've met Jonathan," Zoe says. She smiles. "He's pretty brave." I laugh. "For calling his dad an asshat?"

Zoe shrugs and sips her soda. "Okay, maybe that was a little much," she says.

"A lot much," I say with another round of laughter. "Is there anyone else I should meet?"

Zoe points to a group of people talking by the Chasm with Four, Tris, and Uriah. "The lady with short brown hair is Auntie Marlene. See the guy who looks like Uriah? That's Uncle Zeke. Holding hands with him is Aunt Shauna and the lady who looks like her is Aunt Lynn. The blonde man is my dad and the lady with black hair and a tan is my mom. And the woman laughing is Aunt Lauren."

"I think I'm gonna talk to Tris," I say. Zoe nods and murmurs that she's going to go find Jonathan.

"Tris?" I ask, when I get to her little group of friends. Her eyes widen when she sees me and she hands her beer off to Four. "Everyone!" she shouts over the roaring Chasm. "This is Isabelle!"

A squeal and a chatter goes up among her friends and Zoe's mom hugs me tightly. "Girl," she says. "Call me Aunt Christina. You need some new clothes."

Tris laughs. "Alright, Christina," she says. She pulls me aside and Four follows her. He motions for Uriah to tag along and Tris puts her arm around my shoulder. We start to walk out of the Pit.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Tris just shakes her head. "I'll explain when I get there." She stops suddenly and pulls out a key. Tris unlocks the door and pushes the door open. "Make yourself at home," she says. She kicks off her shoes and motions for me to sit down on the couch.

"What's this all about?" Uriah asks. He grabs a glass of water and fills it up.

"Eric's back," Four says. "And if we want to do it by the book, we need two leaders to allow an initiate to stay in a private apartment."

"For Isabelle to?" Uriah asks. "Of course. For her safety."

"What are you two talking about?" I ask, confused as to what everyone is talking about.

"You know last night I told you I was your mother," Tris says. "Well Eric is your father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**DFTBA! If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a review because that's fun to do! And if you didn't, don't leave flames but how I can to better! I'm on summer break (is anyone else?) and I have more time to write :) **

****Oooh and what do you guys think of Suki Waterhouse as Marlene? And does anyone know who Edgar is? Jonny Weston is playing him, and I have know idea who he is but he's cute hehehe... Who else saw TFIOS? If you haven't and are planning to, bring your fangirl squeals and tissues!****

****Also: I just published a UriahxMarlene (do they have a ship name?) fanfic and I would really love, love, love it if you guys checked it out and gave me some feedback! I'm really liking this one-shot in particular :)****


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabelle POV:**

"Well," I say with a slight shrug, "I guess I'll just stay here for the night."

Tris' eyes light up. "You'd do that?" she asks, as if it's too good to be true.

I nod. "I mean, you want me to, right?" As soon as the words fall out of my mouth, Tris jumps up from the couch. "Now, we have a guest bedroom that you can stay in during training. We're about the same size so you can have some of my clothes and Four can take you to training in the morning."

"Looks like you got everything under control," Uriah says. He fist bumps Four and slips his shoes on. "See you tomorrow." Then he turns to me. "Isabelle? It's good to have you back." He gives me a tight squeeze before walking out and I look at Four and Tris. "I'll be back," Tris says. "You two get situated for bed." She smiles at me. "Feel free to borrow my clothes. It's so good to have you back."

As soon as Tris walks out of the apartment, Four turns to me. He clears his throat. "You hungry?" he asks.

I look to the ground. "I just ate," I say quietly. Four nods, "Right. Sorry." He walks out of the room and down a short hallway, and comes back a few minutes later with a set of black clothes. "Here are some pajamas Tris set out for you," he says.

"Thanks," I say awkwardly. I stand up and let Four put the clothes in my arms, then sits back down at the edge of the couch.

"You did good in training today," Four offers. I nod. "Thanks," I say. "Does Jonathan always act like that?"

Four nods. "Unfortunately," he says with a sly smirk. Then the door creaks open. Tris walks in and she smiles at me. She holds up a cute black shirt and some dark-washed jeans. "I got you some clothes," she says. "I hope you like them."

"Thank you," I whisper. "Oh Isabelle," she says. "I'm just happy you're here." I smile slightly before Tris rubs my back. "Get some rest. I hear you've got a long day tomorrow."

I change into my pajamas and take a peek into the guest bedroom. It's a nice change from all the sharp angles and consistent blue at Erudite. This room is grey, black, and pink, and looks like it was originally meant for a nursery. I run my hand over the wardrobe and sigh. My life is so different.

All because I wasn't afraid to transfer to Dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe POV:<strong>

Jonathan takes his hand in mine and tips me over as if we're dancing, making the whole situation feel immediately intimate.

_He's so cool. How does he do that?_

Jonathan's lips brush mine lightly before he brings me back up. I gasp for air and he takes off his jacket and puts it over my shivering shoulders. "You cold?"

I shrug. "The Chasm's not usually this cold. I just," a nervous laugh escapes from my mouth. "I just have a feeling that Isabelle isn't telling me something."

"What could she be hiding?" Jonathan asks. He pulls me down so we're sitting on the Chasm rocks, myself between his legs.

"Well she's certainly not Candor," I say, shaking my head. Then I gasp. "Oh my god. My mom told me that Tris had a kid our age and that the kid grew up in Erudite with her uncle. That sounds exactly like Isabelle."

Jonathan nods slowly. "My dad was talking about that too. Apparently Tris was attacked and Eric, well, you know. And now Eric's back."

"I thought he was banished from the city."

"He _was_," Jonathan says. "But someone must have let him back into the city."

I stand up. "We've got to find Isabelle."

Jonathan stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. Tris took Isabelle to her apartment."

"What if he goes there?" I ask feverishly. "What if he tries to capture Isabelle to get revenge?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV:<strong>

"Not now Tobias," I say with a giggle. "Isabelle's in the other room."

"So?" Tobias asks. "She's probably asleep."

"And if she's not?" I ask.

Tobias rolls his eyes and gets off the bed. "What?" I ask. "Why are you getting up?"

My husband sticks a hand out. "Here," he says. "I heard a knock at the door."

"At this hour?" I ask. "It's probably just Shauna asking if she can borrow a cup of sugar for those cookies she only bakes at night."

Tobias shrugs as I walk towards the door. "I'll get it," I say. "Go back to bed." Tobias takes a seat on the couch as I turn the doorknob and gasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I whisper furiously.

Eric runs a hand over his greasy hair. "Just here to pay a visit to my daughter." He smirks. "Forgive me, _our_ daughter."

"That's too bad," I say. "Because you can't see her."

Eric pouts. I roll my eyes. "Cut the crap Eric. Who let you into the city?" Eric ignores me and pushes me aside. "Tobias Eaton," he says. "How nice to see you. You know, I saw your father recently."

Tobias' hands form into fists and turn as red as Amity's cherries as I slam the door. "How do you know my name?" Tobias narrows his eyes for a second. "So I was right," he mutters. "That bastard did help you."

"Now, now, Tobias," Eric says. "That's no way to speak about your father."

"That monster is no father of mine." Tobias stands up angrily.

Eric turns to me. "How 'bout you get me a glass of water honey?"

I lean against the doorpost. "I'm not your honey. And you can get that glass yourself."

Eric shakes his head, not getting up. Seems he didn't really want a glass of water.

"Tris?" Isabelle asks from down the hall. I run after her as Tobias argues with Eric. "Yes, Isabelle?" I ask, putting on a brave face.

"What's going on?" she asks, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Get some rest," I say gently.

"Who's out there?" Isabelle presses.

"No one," I lie. "Just one of Tobias' friends."

Isabelle raises her eyebrows. "Somehow, I don't believe that."

I throw back my head in laughter and stroke my daughter's hair. "You remind me of myself," I say, pressing my lips to her temple. I sit down on the bed and sigh. "Eric's out there."

Isabelle gapes and sits next to me. "Seriously?" she asks. "Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's the best idea-" I say, but Isabelle's already running towards Eric.

I peek my head out. Eric smiles at Isabelle. "You must be Isabelle," he says.

"Eric," she spits.

"Call me "daddy"," he says.

"No," she says immediately. "And while I'm at it..." Isabelle pulls her hand back and I cover my mouth with my hands, as Isabelle slugs Eric's face.

And it's like life is moving in slow motion.

Eric staggers back. Isabelle smirks and yells at him, "How dare you rape my mother? You're no father of mine!"

Eric's face turns bright red. "Fine," he stifles. "You're no daughter of mine." Then he blurts out, "You know, I never wanted you."

I pull my head back and start to wipe tears off my face.

"Well I didn't ask to be your daughter!" she screams. "I would have been much more happy being Tris and Four's baby! Now get out of their apartment."

Eric gives Isabelle the finger before storming out of the apartment. Isabelle turns to Tobias and I. "Sorry," she says weakly. "I just...I don't know. That was stupid of me."

"No," Tobias says with a smile. "That was brave of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle POV:<strong>

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Zoe asks the next morning.

I take off a piece of muffin and put it in my mouth. "Yes," I say. "I'm fine. Besides, Four's going to take Eric to a court in Candor and deal with him."

Zoe smiles. "That'll be fun to make him pay."

I shrug. "Part of me feels bad for Eric, _my father_, but another part feels unforgiving. I mean, I love that Tris is my mother, but Eric is no father of mine."

Zoe giggles. "That's how I'd feel. I mean, how often does he shower?"

A small laugh escapes my lips. "That's what I would like to know."

Zoe picks up her tray. "Well," she says. "We better be going if we want to make it to training on time. One time, my mom told me that she was a few minutes late and Eric made her hang over the Chasm for five minutes."

"No way," I say. "That bastard."

Zoe rolls her eyes as we stand up. "Maybe if we train hard enough, we can bash his head in if he comes near you again."

We put away our tray and smile. "That would be fun," I admit, thinking that Dauntless, without Eric, is my favorite place in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>{Author's Note} <strong>

**Hey, y'all! Hope you liked this chapter (: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I've been focusing on my other stories (mostly "Love at First Sight"...you should go check that out...)**

**If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a review! That would really make my day (: Also, if you have any ideas whatsoever for the next chapter, tell me in the comments! I *sob* have none for Chapter 6...**

**Peace out yo! Have an amazing day! It's really sunny here today (: heehee**

**-Lola**


End file.
